


Control

by wukyifan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, I hate tagging, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wukyifan/pseuds/wukyifan
Summary: Omegas get dominant when they’re in heat.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with another pwp hehe
> 
> enjoy!! :*
> 
>  
> 
> english is not my first language so i’m really sorry if there are mistakes

_______

Chanyeol can’t move, but he wouldn’t move even if he could. He’s laying on the bed while Baekhyun kisses down his stomach, he’s breathing harshly, because his mate drives him crazy when he’s in heat. 

 

He gets so dominant, omegas love being in control during their heats, it’s in their ADN, the need to control their alpha so they can sit on their knots and make sure they get breed _(Not in this case though, because Baekhyun is a male)._ Baekhyun takes a deep breath when he reaches down until his nose is right beside his cock.

 

“Your scent” he mutters “It drives me crazy”

 

And Chanyeol, Chanyeol makes the stupid move of grabbing Baekhyun by his hair and try to push him against his cock. His hands are against the sheets in a second, so fast that he didn’t even see Baekhyun moving until he’s face to face with him. 

 

“Do not do that” he growls. Chanyeol moans, he’s too worked up. He can’t wait to have his mate on his knot.

 

Alphas are mostly submissive when it comes to their Omegas. Yeah, they’re physically stronger, and they tend to protect them. But when it comes to Omegas heats, they’re reduced to a knot for their mates. 

 

But Chanyeol doesn’t mind as long as he has his baby riding him. 

 

Baekhyun kisses him, one, two, three times until he starts kissing his neck roughly and with his teeth he rasps the sensitive skin. He’s sitting on Chanyeol’s stomach, letting his slick drop on the alpha’s skin, marking him, letting everyone know that he’s owned, that his knot is his property. 

 

And his smell- it’s driving Chanyeol crazy. He’s intoxicated with it. He takes long deep breaths and he moans lowly.

 

Baekhyun lowers his body a little bit until his cocks are touching, and starts rutting his small cock with his mate’s big cock. He feels his knot forming already and- Chanyeol whimpers, he’s so sensitive. Baekhyun smirks for a second, he’s gonna have that knot inside him. _That big knot all for himself._

 

“I’m going to fuck you” Baekhyun says “Because even though you’re going to have your dick inside me, _I fuck you._ I do the fucking” Chanyeol moans pathetically, and when Baekhyun straightens his body, he pleads “Yes yes I’m- I’m your toy. Only a knot for you”

 

Baekhyun smiles “I know that you are” He looks behind him and bites his lower lips when he sees Chanyeol’s cock standing proud, rubbing between his asscheeks. It’s so wet, Baekhyun is so wet, he needs it now. “Do not move” he warns, and Chanyeol knows better, his body practically obeys Baekhyun’s words as if he was controlling him _(he is)._

Baekhyun lifts his ass a little bit and feels the tip catching as his hole. His eyes roll at the back of his head at the slightly touch. And- he just drops. He drops his whole body on Chanyeol’s cock, impaling himself. Baekhyun moans and clenches, his thighs shaking.

 

He looks down at his mate and oh- what a beautiful sight. 

 

Chanyeol looks like he’s on cloud 9. His eyes are closed and he’s trembling- moaning, he’s so- so intoxicated on Baekhyun. On his mate’s scent. 

 

Baekhyun is losing it- he doesn’t give Chanyeol a break, he just starts fucking him. He fucks him like an omega fucks an alpha, as if he was an animal. He puts his hands on Chanyeol’s chest, and his ass starts bouncing on his cock as if his life depended of it. 

_That’s how an omega fucks an alpha._

 

He’s moaning like crazy, he loves his boyfriend’s knot. He feels it every time he drops his ass, it’s right there, waiting for the omega to suck it up on his ass. “Ah baby” He moans “You feel so good- so thick” 

 

Baekhyun suddenly stops and Chanyeol cries and opens his eyes “No no please don’t stop don’t-“ but he’s interrupted when Baekhyun puts two fingers inside his mouth. He immediately starts sucking and closes his eyes again.

 

Baekhyun loves his alpha so much, specially when he has him under him, so pliant, so submissive. He adores Chanyeol.

 

He starts rutting his hips, but he gets so desperate. He can’t help it, he’s in heat after all. His hips move faster and he starts bouncing on the alpha’s lap again. He moans so loud, he closes his eyes and arches his back. And he’s so lost on himself that he doesn’t notice Chanyeol’s hands on his hips, guiding him subtly. 

 

He doesn’t mind, not now, when the knot is about to- _“Knot me”_ he rasps, opening his eyes and looking down at Chanyeol “Knot me now. If you’re alpha enough, you better knot me- Ah” Chanyeol cries when he knots him. 

 

And Baekhyun finally, finally feels his big alpha’s slip inside him, and it’s so big. 

 

“Baekhyun”

 

“ _Yes_ yes yes yes” Baekhyun comes so hard, he feels more slick coming out of him making him so wet. 

 

His cum lands on Chanyeol’s lower stomach and he feels the knot getting bigger and, he can’t help but clench down and sit still, rotating his hips on circular moves. It feels so good, he feels so full.

 

“Oh god” Chanyeol whimpers “Baby- baby I’m gonna come” The alpha pushes his hips up as subtly as he can. He squeezes the omega’s thighs, he feels his own legs trembling and he begs “Please I-I wanna come, pleaseplease let me come, _omega_ ” 

 

He’s pretty sure Chanyeol is gonna start crying at any moment now. 

 

God, Baekhyun loves him. He doesn’t stop rutting his hips as he lowers his upper body and he whispers straight on Chanyeol’s ear “Come inside me, I want you to come now” he growls “Fill me up with your pups. I want to feel you deep inside me”

 

He can feel himself about to come again, he can’t get enough of Chanyeol, his alpha is so good to him.

 

He just can’t get enough.

 

Chanyeol is coming, and he comes so much. Baekhyun feels it so deep inside him. He’s pulsing, twitching, and he’s bigger as ever inside Baekhyun and shit, it feels so right to be inside his omega, to be under him, at his mercy. 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t stop moving, he wants to milk him dry _“I want you to give me everything you have”_ he says lowly, as he collects his cum on his fingers and Chanyeol opens his mouth automatically, dying to get a taste of his omega. He hums when Baekhyun puts them inside his mouth. He’s so sweet, so tasty.

 

Then the omega sits again, and he brings Chanyeol up with him. He starts kissing his alpha, he bites, licks, he claims him.

 

He wants everyone to know that this big, beautiful alpha belongs to him. So he grabs Chanyeol’s hair and pulls, hard, exposing his throat. 

 

Chanyeol whimpers and knows what is about to come, his cock twitches and he- “Bite me- Bite me please I need it” he cries. He submits so easily to his omega. 

 

And Baekhyun bites so hard he feels blood coming out. His omega is so powerful, so strong. Oh, how much he loves being the omega’s play toy. He loves it when the omega reduces him into a knot to get pleasure from. 

 

“Come for me” He whispers “I want to see you coming” 

 

Baekhyun pushes him down with a hand on his chest and he understand, he’s putting a show now. He grabs Chanyeol’s big hand and makes a circle around his cock, with his smaller hands he keeps the hand still and in a second he’s fucking Chanyeol’s fist.

 

The alpha moans as he feels how wet Baekhyun is, he squeezes the cock in his hands and the omega shakes as he clenches down on his knot. “I love you” He says looking down at Chanyeol “I love you so much”

 

Chanyeol smiles as he watches Baekhyun coming again on his stomach “I love- I love you too” 

 

He sits up again and wraps his arms on Baekhyun’s waist, hugging him tight. He takes a deep breath on the omega’s neck. 

 

He’ll never get enough of this. “Can I?” He whispers, and Baekhyun doesn’t need to ask as he nods slowly. 

 

He exposes his neck a little bit more and- Chanyeol is so thankful. The alpha starts liking his neck. He licks the omega’s throat as much as he can, not leaving a single dry spot. 

 

He doesn’t stop licking until his neck is complete wet with his spit. He smells like Chanyeol now. And he’s pretty sure he smells like Baekhyun too. 

 

He looks at Baekhyun and it doesn’t surprise him to find the omega asleep. 

 

________________________________

 

When Baekhyun wakes up, he’s already under the sheets. He feels clean. He knows Chanyeol has put a plug inside him to keep the alpha cum (Becase the alpha knows how much he loves feeling full)

 

Ans Chanyeol is behind him, petting his hair slowly. “I- I wasn’t too rough right?” He mutters softly. The hand on his hair stops for a little bit, before continuing again. 

 

“Of course not baby” Chanyeol says “You know that I feel uncomfortable I’d let you know using the safe word”

 

Baekhyun sighs “I know I just- I don’t want to hurt you. Never” and Baekhyun turns around and hugs the life out of his alpha. “I love you so much”

 

And Chanyeol laughs a little bit, because he loves him so so much. He hugs him tightly and says “I know”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo .......... this happened (again)
> 
> did u like it? is this what u were expecting? 
> 
> let me know on the comments ^^ i’d really like to read what u guys think
> 
>  
> 
> kudos are rlly appreciated :3
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
